Avengers who?
by madam-fandom
Summary: Girls sleepover feat. eavesdropping and the Avengers


"I can't even," Piper said breathlessly. Jason frowned as he listened at the door.

"He's just beyond hot, like gah. He's like a god!" she said, and Jason's frown deepened. He looked over at his dude friends who were also eavesdropping on the girls' sleepover. So far, they weren't liking what that heard.

"Yea, I know he's kinda hot, but look at him! He has a heart of gold and the shoulder to waist ratio of a Dorito!" Annabeth said to her friend. Percy narrowed his eyes and then nodded with a smile. He knew what the girls were talking about, not that he was going to fill his friends in. That would be too easy.

"So what if he looks like a Dorito? Look at him," she must have been pointing at something. "He's just so misunderstood. My poor baby, he's not evil, just a victim." Hazel cooed. Frank narrowed his eyes as his girlfriend fawned over some other guy. He wasn't an expert on relationships, but that didn't sound good.

"Hazel, stop defending the villain and check him out!" Reyna said. "He's not only incredasexy, he's also hilarious." Nico raised an eyebrow and shrugged. He wasn't a boyfriend, but he was interested to hear when the girls talked about when they weren't around. So far it was made up words and Doritos.

"But guys, look at his beautiful golden hair and his arms, my gods!" Piper said, arguing for whatever boy she was talking about. Jason narrowed his eyes and looked at Percy, who was struggling to maintain a straight face.

"Piper, look at his butt. Stop arguing against him. He's perfection." Annabeth said, and Percy had to walk away from the door, hand covering his mouth, trying to keep from laughing.

"Guys, we're neglecting these two," Hazel said, probably pointing at whatever two she was referencing.

"That's because there's no contest. She's by far the best. And that's ignoring what she looks like." Reyna said. Percy nodded, agreeing with her.

"Yea, I mean her kickass moves alone put her in first, she's a swaggin liar, and she's awesome. Not to mention her bod." Piper said. Jason turned to Percy, silently demanding an explanation. Percy shook his head and put a finger to his lips, leaning back towards the door to listen again.

"But what about him. He doesn't seem all that special." Hazel said, and the boys could hear Annabeth audibly gasp.

"Hazel, let's take a moment to remember that this is the same man who shot a moving target from several hundred yards with an exploding arrow and knocked him," she must have been pointing to someone, "off his high horse. Literally." Percy nodded at her logic, but refused to explain to his friends what was going on.

"And let's not overlook his incredible dress sense." Annabeth said with finality. Percy couldn't help himself this time. He let out a laugh, just one, but the girls heard and threw the door open with angry faces. Percy fell to the floor as he continued to laugh uproariously at their faces, including those of his friends.

"Why are you eavesdropping on our sleepover?" Annabeth said, not directed at any specific boy.

"Why are you talking about how hot other boys are?" Jason said, matching her annoyed tone. Piper laughed and shook her head. Reyna walked back into the room and grabbed Annabeth's laptop.

"This is what we were talking about," she said, pointing to the picture on the screen, one of The Avengers and Loki.

"Who's that?" Jason said, looking closer at the picture and inspecting each of the buff, good looking people in the picture.

"Is that Captain America?" Frank said, pointing to the blonde man in the star spangled outfit. Annabeth nodded.

"Heart of gold and shoulder to waist ratio of a Dorito!" She said cheerfully. "You guys haven't seen it?" Jason, Frank and Nico shook their heads, and Percy shook his head in disappointment.

"I guess it's time to educate you guys!" Percy shouted excitedly as he pulled them into the cabin with the girls, thus ruining their sleepover.

"I can't believe you guys haven't seen Avengers. I'm embarrassed on your behalf."

**A/N: Hope you guys are all excited for Avengers Age of Ultron! Cause I sure am! Leave me a review of your favorite part of Avengers, but if you leave a spoiler, I will find you. And I sure as hell will avenge it. (That almost worked). **

**As always, muchas gracias my lovelies, stay incredible, and DFTBA!~M**


End file.
